The LighthousesThe Beginning of the Quest
by storywriterforRPG
Summary: Garet is on a mission as heir of the great king, Garete. To light the lighthouses and defeat Saturos, heir of Sataru, mortal enemy to all.


*this is taken from elsewhere(you know where)*  
  
Unknown Voice 1:There was once a time when mankind had flourished. It was a glorius time. The reason for this was because a source of telekinetic power, Alchemy, was brought about the world.  
  
Unknown Voice 2:This power was used to help keep the peace, but there were some who would seek power with it.  
  
Unknown Voice 1:At first they were a small group, but soon their greed grew and their power became uncontrollable.  
  
Unknown Voice 2:This caused many wars. The king at that time, Sir Garete the Great, decided to destroy these people wanting everything to be theirs.  
  
Unknown Voice 1:His best friend, Felixion, was strong and smart.  
  
Unknown Voice 2:This is their battle...  
  
*story starts*  
  
Garete:We must seal Alchemy! It is our only hope!  
  
Felixion:Yes, but how?  
  
Mysterious Voice:Maybe I could be of some assistance.  
  
Garete:Ahhh, yes, it is the sage, Isaac.  
  
Isaac:I will forge great spheres which you will hide away. I will also make four lighthouses, one for each element.  
  
Felixion:Why the spheres?  
  
Isaac:To test man's faith. If they are all returned, then Alchemy will come back again.  
  
*soon the four spheres of power and lighthouses are made*  
  
*5 years later*  
  
Felixion:This is the battle for our earth! Come friends, we must destroy all who oppose us!  
  
Mysterious Voice 1:At that time, Garete had come face-to-face with the lord of the enemies, Sataru.  
  
Garete:Die, beast!  
  
Felixion:Garete, nooo!!!  
  
*Garete is sliced in half by Sataru*  
  
Felixion:NOOO!!!  
  
Mysterious Voice 2:Then Felixion took up the sword Garete once held, the Excalibur, and fought with Sataru and his Darksword.  
  
Mysterious Voice 1:Then, Felixion defeated the evil lord, Sataru.  
  
Mysterious Voice 1:The orbs were hidden, until now...  
  
Kid 1:Wow Hamma! That was a great story!  
  
Hamma:It is no story, it is true.  
  
Kid 2:Kraden, I had no idea abought that!  
  
Kraden:Well, you do now!  
  
*they tell more legends*  
  
*next day*  
  
Felix:*yawn*Well, here comes another boring day.  
  
Jenna:Hey, I'm going over to Isaac's, can you tell mom?  
  
Felix:Sure. HEY MOM! JENNA'S GOING TO ISAAC'S HOUSE!  
  
Mom:I'm right next to you, don't shout!  
  
Dad:Yeah, it really hurts my head.  
  
Felix:Sorry...  
  
*Kraden comes in*  
  
Kraden:Hello, friends!  
  
Everyone:Hello Kraden!  
  
Kraden:*to Felix*Come with me.  
  
Felix:Yes Kraden the Silver.  
  
Kraden:Please, just call me Kraden.  
  
*they leave*  
  
*they arrive at Isaac's house*  
  
Kraden:Isaac? A word with you!  
  
Isaac:Coming!  
  
Jenna:Hey, why're you here?  
  
Isaac:Just ignore her. What's up?  
  
Kraden:Something VERY important. You both must come with me.  
  
Jenna:Can I come, pretty please?  
  
Kraden:Hmmm...Fine, but you must tell no other.  
  
*suddenly Garet pops out from bushes*  
  
Everyone:AGHHH!!!  
  
Garet:Hey, why are you telling them to come with you?  
  
Kraden:Come then, if you must.  
  
*they leave*  
  
*they arrive at Sol Sanctum*  
  
Kraden:Now where is it...AH! There!  
  
Isaac:Kraden, what's that???  
  
Felix:No...Those...They...Can't be...  
  
Jenna:What are those?  
  
Garet:The spheres, which separate good from evil!!!  
  
Kraden:You must go on a quest. Light the lighthouses. The reason, I can't tell you yet.  
  
Felix:I don't know...  
  
Isaac:Well, Kraden's never turned us down, what do you think?  
  
*Hamma comes in*  
  
Hamma:HURRY! HIDE! They've come for the spheres!!!  
  
Garet:Who's they?  
  
Hamma:A descendant of the evil lord, Sataru! Another is a girl. Alongside her is a blue haired man.  
  
Kraden:Quickly! Take the Spheres! You know your quest!  
  
Jenna:We can't just leave, we need to tell our parents.  
  
Hamma:They wouldn't understand. Now go, meet us at Vault, there, we will decide how to light the lighthouses.  
  
Felix:Oh boy, I'm scared!  
  
Isaac:Me too!  
  
Jenna:I am as well, please, hold me Isaac.  
  
Garet:I knew I would have to do this eventually.  
  
Isaac:Huh? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Garet:I am heir of Garete, king of earth.  
  
Felix:YOU ARE???  
  
Gaert:And you, Felix, are heir of Felixion, friend of Garete and the one who defeated Sataru!  
  
Kraden:Enough chat, we shall meet at Vault!  
  
*They leave, soon to change all of their earth*  
  
*Garet, Jenna, Isaac, and Felix enter*  
  
Jenna:This is THE longest path ever!  
  
Isaac:Please, Jenna, calm down, this task is a burden which we all carry.  
  
Garet:Look! There's Vault!  
  
Felix:Come on, let's hurry!  
  
*suddenly there are sounds from the bushes*  
  
Jenna:YIPE! What's that?!?  
  
Garet:They are the Riders, a group of 9 men who served the king but fell under the power of greed.  
  
Felix:Garet, be careful. They seek what you carry.  
  
Isaac:I see them! HURRY!  
  
*they run, and soon headless riders appear on 9 horses*  
  
Jenna:RUN!  
  
Garet:Can;t keep up...  
  
Isaac:I'll help!*casts potent cure on him*  
  
Garet:Thanks!  
  
*Felix gets stabbed by a Shadow Sword*  
  
Felix:AGHHH!!!  
  
Garet:NOOO!!!Hurry, carry him! In Vault he can be healed!  
  
*soon they run into Vault, and are not followed*  
  
Kraden:Oh dear! Hurry, get him to the Inn! Hamma can heal him!  
  
*Felix soon awakens*  
  
Felix:Huh? I'm alive!  
  
Jenna:Yes! My so called brother still lives!  
  
Hamma:That was quite a wound you had, Felix. Any longer without healing and you would've died!  
  
Kraden:Let's go to the mayor's place. There we shall choose the people to light the lighthouses.  
  
*arrive at the Mayor's house*  
  
Mayor:You are awake? Well, come in. There we will discuss about the ring.  
  
*soon group comes to a room rearranged so that there is a stool surrounded by chairs*  
  
*people enter*  
  
Person #1:The spheres!!!  
  
Person #2Yes, they good, but I feel that I can use them to help my country...  
  
Person #3:The power of these spheres is strong.  
  
Mayor:Gather around, gather around.  
  
Kraden:These are the spheres of Garete. We must decide who shall purge them of place in this world.  
  
Person #1:I am Piers. I come from Lemuria. I was sent by King Hydros to help alongside this quest.  
  
Person #2:I am Ivan. I was sent by Contigo, and hail as sister of Hamma.  
  
Person #3:I am Mia. I come from Imil. I will help you in all ways possible.  
  
???:I am Sheba. I know what the legends say of. I fear no death or pain.  
  
???:And I am called Agatio. I have been sent here by Prox to help, as they are at the brink of destruction  
  
Kraden:I will go, as well. The power may or may not bring evil, but we must light the lighthouses.  
  
Garet:And I shall go, as heir of Garete.  
  
Felix:I too, as heir of Felixion.  
  
Jenna:I as well, as his loyal sister.  
  
Isaac:And me, as a descendant of Isaac the Sage.  
  
Hamma:Very well, then this shall be the Fellowship of Alchemy.  
  
Ivan:Such power it has, but what evil. I see none.  
  
Piers:Ivan, do not fall for it's trap. It will lure you to evi.  
  
Ivan:I KNOW NO EVIL! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Kraden:Well, let us be on our way.  
  
*and so our fellowship begins a long, rigorus journey*  
  
*our heroes are at Kalay docks*  
  
Garet:*panting*Man, it's as if we've walked around the world!  
  
Isaac:You exaggerate to much!  
  
Felix:Stop complaining you guys!  
  
Jenna:Yeah, let's just go on to Tolbi...  
  
Garet:*to Isaac*Isaac, there is something strange here...  
  
Ivan:*overhearing*Yeah, it's so...deserted.  
  
Mia:Hmmm...I wonder where everyone went...  
  
Piers:I sense danger nearby...  
  
Sheba:*uses Reveal*YIPE! I see dead people!  
  
Ivan:*uses Reveal*Where-Oh no...  
  
Felix:What's the matter?  
  
Ivan:There are people buried, and they're not just any people, they're my people, my fellow soldiers...  
  
Isaac:Hey! A hand!  
  
*everyone notices a hand coming out of the ground*  
  
Mia:What is that...  
  
Piers:They are dead, but somehow, they possess the ability to move!  
  
Garet:You know what this means...  
  
Kraden:You are going to fight them?*takes out a staff* Very well, we shall fight.  
  
Felix:Here they come!  
  
Ivan:This is for my fellow soldiers! I shall let them rest in peace, rather than be hideous forms.  
  
*the battle begins*  
  
Felix:Take some of this!*casts Grand Gaia and takes out 10 soldiers*  
  
Isaac:Good shot!*slices a soldier in half*  
  
Piers:Mia, let's cst Pure Ply to the others if they need it!  
  
Mia:Sure thing!  
  
Jenna:HIYA!!!*Jenna's Tisiphone Edge let's out a Howl! Vengeance! She mows down 5 soldiers.*  
  
Kraden:Let there be light!*Uses some kind of mystical force to shatter off the remaining troops*  
  
Garet:I hope this is all...  
  
Narrator:Little did our heroes know what would happen next...  
  
*suddenly, a creature rises out from the shadow*  
  
Kraden:Goodness! It is Dullahan! The leader of the Riders! Everyone, run! Hurry! Onto the boat!  
  
*everyone goes in, except for Kraden, who pushes it away*  
  
Kraden:YOU, SHALL NOT, PASS!!!  
  
Dullahan:I will defeat thou mortal...  
  
Kraden:LEAVE NOW! OR FALL INTO THE SHADOW!  
  
Isaac:KRADEN! NOOO!!!  
  
*Kraden suddenly splits the ground beneath Dullahan in two*  
  
Dullahan:NOOO!!!! You shall come with ME!  
  
*Dullahan uses Formina Sage as a whip, catches Kraden*  
  
Kraden:*falls and hangs at the edge of the hole*AGHHH!!!  
  
Garet:KRADEN!!!  
  
Kraden:Fly, you fools!  
  
*Kraden falls*  
  
Felix:NOOO!!!  
  
Ivan:Hurry, let us go. Only death remains here...  
  
*these scenes were taken from another movie and are not my creations*  
  
*they arrive at Tolbi Docks*  
  
Isaac:No...I can't...belive...  
  
Jenna:I'm...I'm....terrified...*hugs Isaac*  
  
Mia:*just stares into the sky*  
  
Piers:Kraden...my friend...our friend...  
  
Felix:Why must this happen???  
  
Sheba:I...I....*cries*  
  
Garet:Come! We must go!  
  
Ivan:Give them a minute! For pity's sake!  
  
Garet:By nightfall the water and this area will be swarming with monsters!  
  
Ivan:*remains silent, looking angry*  
  
Isaac:Garet is right, we should go...  
  
Felix:Very well. Let us travel to the Venus Lighthouse. Next will be Mercury. Then Jupiter. And finally Prox...  
  
*I realize that Mercury came before Venus, but I am going out of order purposely*  
  
Piers:What troubles our quest brings. Some for hope, some for pain. How must we go, not knowing our road? We must go because we are all that can help, for all we know...  
  
Mia:That was beautiful.  
  
Piers:Thank you.  
  
Sheba:Well, I suppose we should continue.  
  
Garet:Yes. To save our Earth!  
  
Felix:And all that is good!  
  
Isaac:And most importantly, each other.  
  
*later, while walking*  
  
Felix:Well, Tolbi was nice.  
  
Isaac:Now we are getting closer to Lalivero.  
  
Sheba:We shall rest there.  
  
Ivan:Yes...  
  
Piers:Ivan, you have mixed emotions.  
  
Ivan:What's that supposed to mean.  
  
Piers:It means that you get angry, then happy, and finally gloomy.  
  
Ivan:That's INSANE! I would never, act like that.*stares at the bag Garet is carrying, containing the spheres* They are strange, those spheres. They look evil,*grabs bag* BUT I CAN USE THEM FOR GOOD!  
  
Garet:IVAN! GET A GRIP! THEY WILL PULL YOU TO YOUR DEATH!  
  
Everyone but Ivan:...  
  
Ivan:This is difficult, I may fall for a trap, but I won't!  
  
Garet:Well, let's continue!  
  
*they head towards Lalivero* 


End file.
